


Incorrect Parts Ending B

by mothkink



Series: Incorrect Parts [4]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, trans!2b, trans!9s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothkink/pseuds/mothkink
Summary: And so the tale ends here. At least, for now.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Series: Incorrect Parts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110767





	Incorrect Parts Ending B

**Author's Note:**

> Includes YoRHa Boys spoilers, found in the first few pages and general Automata spoilers.

'You.. know too much, 9S.', 2E gulped.  
'What... what do you know? I can't... I can't believe you'd keep sneaking up every time and discovering secrets that should be left alone. There must be reasons things are kept confidential', she continued on, her emotions almost spilling.

'2-2B! Calm down', 9S got a little frightened by 2E's stance. 'I- I can't tell you anything with you acting like you want to kil me!'

'...'

2E's sword pointed down at the ground. 'There, I'm listening'

'N-no! Put the sword down and promise you won't tell Command about this. It's between you and me only for now... before we spread the word to other androids, so the secret will be left uncovered'  
  
2E hastily threw her weapon on the ground, though still on standby, so confused on the inside. Wondering what's the right thing to do. Should she kill 9S right about now and forget about everything? Should she actually listen to what he has to say, and then dispose of him? Or should she... let him be? It was all so troubling, having to choosing whether one of her kind will live on or die, whether by her own hands or by someone else's. And she had to make a decision on the spot, though she supposedly decided it back in the forest. Decided that she wants to kill 9S by her own hands, because what else is there...?  
  
'Does my reputation actually matter? Do I care more about the mission or do I care more about 9S...? 9S... the android I met that was the same as me, IS the same as me.', thoughts kept coming to 2E, flooding her mind and making it hard to think and make the right decision, if there even was one. What was right anyway? And what was wrong? Isn't it something that was only made up by humans?  
  
'I guess your curiosity is admirable in its own way', the female said softly.  
  
'U-uhm, t-thank you...? Would you mind to sit with me?', 9S offered, pointing next to the sand dune he was standing by. 2E complied, and took her seat by the male, looking at the screen as he was supposed to show her what he'd found. 2E was now a bit scared, but also curious herself.  
  
'Truth is... I'm not sure yet how much of that is actually reliable and factual, because it'd be pretty darn funny and depressing at the same time', 9S laughed.  
  
He showed 2E the data he'd found... The darkest secret of YoRHa there was. Humans were dead. Androids were made out of machine cores. 'I can't believe if it's real', the male showed concern, but it also felt so unimaginable to him how things like these could be true. How could he know for sure? '2B I... why does Command want you to kill me? Does that mean it all IS true?', he started panicking and a sudden wave of dread hit him. 'What is real? What is true? Why would they do it? Why would they-', he was overcome and let out a bit of manic laughter.  
  
'Hahhahaha... ha... how... what... why...', he took his head in his hands, as he felt tears forming, ready to wipe them off with his gloved hands.  
  
2E felt a certain type of pain in her stomach, also feeling a bit nauseous and confused. Looking at 9S like that made her fearful, ready to grab her sword just in case he went crazy. She didn't want to hurt him anymore, yet she also humoured the possibility of having to defend herself in this situation. Though she felt so uneasy, knowing that this all could be true, and that it would destroy their lives forever, she stepped in to comfort 9S. It was hard not to be pessimistic, but she turned to him, and touched his arm. She grasped it not too tightly.  
  
'9S... please calm down, it's fine. We're fine. We will be fine. It doesn't matter what this really is', she spoke softly to him, whilist trying to look into his eyes.  
  
9S now filled with rage against humanity as a whole was almost ready to push 2E on the ground and have the both of them be killed by whatever means it took. Why would he want to live... just to suffer? He tried his best to contain all these feelings, but it was really hard. Though by the calming voice of 2E and her touch, he felt like it all was easier to let go of. He couldn't lose himself now, he had to tell everyone else about this, he had to learn the truth.  
  
The situation was so stressful to him, he became aroused rather quickly. The only thing he knew that was always helpful to let off some steam was the intimate kind of pleasure, that would make one focus only on the present and forget all about worries, even if for a bit.  
  
The female could easily notice what was happening to his body, and imagined what must've been going through his mind. Even if the rest of it all is supposed to be suffering... she was determined to let these last moments feel good to both of them. 

She stroked his cheek and went through his hair, getting ready for a kiss. He turned to her, as if looking for comfort in her pure blue eyes. And so they kissed, tongues intertwining greedily. 2E placed her hand in 9S's lap, caressing his thighs and getting closer and closer to his crotch. He twitched, inching towards the hand and feeling its warmth, thinking what could happen in the span of seconds. And so he placed his on 2E's crotch too, as if he wanted to let her know that it's okay, that he really does want this, and that he would love to make some pleasure to her. The male started fumbling with the skirt and stroking where the cock would be underneath, then slowly rolled the hem to be able to just see the leotard.  
  
The female's member was sticking out pretty nicely, semi-hard and ready to be taken care of. 9S knew just what to do. He unbuttoned the leotard and stroked the member slowly. The other unit sighed softly, which 9S took as a sign of pleasure and he continued, touching other parts of 2E's body. He caressed her neck and gave a few bites to it. Not too rough, just as he felt what was enough. And he went on kissing her from the lips to her breasts, which he also played with, and that made the female moan. They were perfectly sized, just right for his hands to smush them. Both identically symetrical and very soft to the touch.  
  
9S felt 2E's member getting harder by the minute and he could clearly see some precum, which he bowed down to lick. He kneeled before the girl, sloppily mouthing the cock, licking the head and sucking on it in the right moments, which made 2E tremble, as if it was too much for her. And it was, as she could just cover her lips with her gloved hand and blush heavily. The male droid stopped, and just licked all around, from the base up. Then he came lower again and his tongue made his way between the testicles and straight on them. He took the balls one by one in his mouth, sucked on them and bit lightly. 2E moaned, and it was hard for her to resist the pleasure now. The male continued, making her blush more and more, and then went back to sucking her cock, slowly, yet steadily, and doing it quicker at times to make her whimper more.  
  
'9S, I-I'm...!', she gasped.  
  
9S momentarily stopped, as if on command, not wanting to let her cum before he gets some pleasure for himself also. And it felt as if she knew that, not wanting to ruin the moment, she tried her hardest not to stroke herself or oder him to pleasure her more, until she cums.  
  
2E got closer to him, changing postitions, she laid him down on the bed and spread his legs wide. She took her visor off and gestured for him to get them closer to her. She tied both of his hands together tightly and held them over his head with her left hand and took off his boots along with the pants and boxers, ditching them to the side.  
  
Her right hand caressed the boy's face and 2E leaned in for a few long licks around his left earlobe. 9S shivered a bit, feeling the moist feeling similar to that of his pussy being licked, but even more erotic.  
  
2E nibbled a bit on the edges, which made the other android moan quietly. She did it to the second ear also, which again resulted in moans and shivers. Hearing the slow huffs, she placed her finger on his clit while looking down at his mound. She brushed her finger vertically there and saw it being coated in fluids.  
  
'Getting wet already?', she teased, seeing as the boy blushed in the space of answer.  
  
'I-it's not like that!', he said, really wanting to cover his face with his hands, but it was impossible since they were tied up already - a sensation he also really enjoyed. There just was something very much arousing for him about that. Maybe it was the power one could hold over their bound hostage, maybe it was just the sensation of having limbs constricted tightly and the material pressing onto the body, maybe it was the feeling of hopelessness of being unable to escape, maybe it was just a way to give in, or maybe... it was everything.  
  
The female just snickered to that response, now taking her glove off and slid one of her fingers inside the male's cunt. He instantaneously gave out a whimper of pleasure. That gave 2E something to work with, as she kept pushing her finger slowly in and out, which resulted in a series of moans. 9S tried to quiet down, but again, he couldn't do much without his hands being free. He bit his lip, but the sounds coming from his mouth were still pretty much audible. The female didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she even enjoyed the them.  
  
She took the finger from the hole and teased his clit, circling it with her pointer finger, the thumb rubbing his pussy lips. 9S writhed in response, trying to get away from her.  
  
'Hm, is it perhaps too much?', she asked and stopped.  
  
'Nn-gh! I-it is!', the boy gasped.  
  
'Well, alright then.', 2E pushed a finger into the wet spot again, adding another one abruptly.  
  
What she heard after a while was a desperate moan, the unit basically trembling in her hands.  
  
'What is it again?' No response. Just huffing and puffing, and the male unit not being able to catch his breath that easily anymore. It felt like a signal for 2E to continue, and so she did, getting to hear even more high-pitched moans. The feeling of her fingers inside 9S was so nice. It was slick, wet and tight. She tried to make a come hither motion, but the male unit seemed to be more into plain finger-fucking. When she did that, he just gave in. Wasn't struggling anymore, other than shaking from being really, really close.  
  
'2-2B!', he moaned.  
  
'Hm?'  
  
'Th-that's en-enough', he gasped.  
  
The fucking stopped, leaving 9S completely exhausted, yet still feeling so-so good.  
  
'Th...ank... you', he got out those last words, panting. 2E untied the blindfold off of his hands. It took him a few minutes before he was ready to have a go her. She was not as hard as before, because of that, but the boy quickly took care of it, getting back into sucking and licking.  
  
He swirled his tongue around the head with the member in his mouth, which made 2E wriggle a bit. He continued on with a sucking motion and only a faint 'mmm' was heard that grew in intensity with every moment.  
  
'F-fuck...', 2E uttered, quickly covering her mouth as she felt that was too inapproporiate for the android she was.  
  
'Are you trying to restrain yourself?', 9S teased, taking his mouth of the cock for a brief second, 'No need to.', he winked.  
  
'It's not often...aaAAHH...th-that someone would make me feel t-this good...unf', she whimpered.  
  
Her dick was now pretty hard, and the boy knew he was doing good at his job right now. He stopped for a second and took his glove off then took the penis in his hand, going up and down with the motions, making sure to lube up the thumb with his saliva to be able to slide over it with his thumb.  
  
'G-gah!', 2E started trembling and wriggling a lot, like she was trying to escape this sensation, but also felt lots of pleasure from it.  
  
The boy continued like that, next doing it with his palm, which resulted in more 'mmm's and covering of the mouth by the girl. After a few moments, he stopped, knowing that the other unit is at her limits. However, the pleasure got her member rock hard, which 9S felt in his mouth almost instantenously, as he almost choked on it. Feeling the pressure against his throat, he also sensed a sudden burst of white fluid inside his mouth.  
  
'MMmppphh!', was now 9S's sound.  
  
'9S! Are you okay?', she got alert and almost got up.  
  
'Mmm.. y-yeah I'm fine', he smiled, cum dripping from his mouth and he swallowed the rest of it.  
  
2E pulled him close for a kiss and she licked the remains from his lips thoroughly. The pair now hugged tightly.  
  
'That was... actually worth staying alive for. I wish we could do it again sometime', 2E panted and smiled, which was a really rare occasion. The male didn't see that though, since they were intertwined a certain way, being only able to look at what's before them.  
  
'The future is dark', 9S sighed, 'but... I'd love to', he licked the woman's earlobe.  
  
'It's a promise then.'

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like I've been stalling with writing this for a long time... But then I checked the date, and actually, considering all the other stuff I'm doing, it's fine! Phew. Hope you liked the series and thank you everyone who reads it and leaves a kudos or a comment.


End file.
